I'm Samurai
by Risa Atsugata
Summary: Namikaze,keluarga terkemuka di Edo. NamikazeNaruto, dipaksa ibunya menjadi samurai. Sampai dia masuk anggota militer dan bertugas untuk melindungi Putri Mahkota Kerajaan Edo, HinataHyuuga, karena Hinata selalu saja hampir kehilangan nyawanya. Bagaimana perjuangan Naruto dengan teman-temannya melindungi Hinata?Apakah mereka dapat melindunginya dr pemberontak yg ingin membunuhnya?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Samurai**

 **Cast :** tokoh-tokoh Naruto Shippuden

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rated :** T

 **Warning :** OOC, AU, gaje, pendek, Typo, no EYD/?/.

 **Pairing :** Secret

 **Genre :** Romance-Hurt/Comfort-Friendship-Family

 **Chapter :** 1

 **Author :** RisaAtsugata

 **Summary**

Namikaze adalah keluarga terkemuka di Edo karena ketangkasan Namikaze Minato sebagai samurai. Namikaze Naruto yang juga anggota keluarga Namikaze, dipaksa ibunya menjadi samurai. Sampai suatu saat dia masuk anggota militer dan diserahkan tugas untuk melindungi Putri Mahkota Kerajaan Edo, Hinata Hyuuga, dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya, karena Hinata selalu saja hampir kehilangan nyawanya.

Bagaimana perjuangan Naruto dengan teman-temannya melindungi Hinata? Apakah mereka dapat melindungi Hinata dari para pemberontak yang ingin membunuhnya?

#ProtectEdo'sPrincess

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

 **.**

 **ooOoo**

Zaman Edo atau yang dikenal juga zaman Tokugawa adalah zaman dengan pemerintah otonomi daerah di tangan lebih dari dua ratus pejabat daimyo.

Namikaze Naruto, salah satu pemuda yang tinggal pada Zaman Edo. Putra dari keluarga yang terkemuka saat zaman mereka itu (zaman Edo). Sang Ayah, Namikaze Minato adalah samurai yang terhebat di Edo. Dengan katananya, ia mampu melindungi Edo tanpa ada goresan ditubuhnya.

Seperti biasanya, saat pagi hari Naruto sudah keluar dari kediamannya dengan membawa katananya. Ia menuju tempat latihannya yang tidak ada orang sama sekali. Hamparan hijau yang luas dengan beberapa pohon ada di tempat latihannya itu.

Naruto langsung menghampiri kuda yang diberikan ayahnya dan langsung menungganngi kudanya itu menuju tempat tujuannya dengan sangat cepat.

Kudanya berlari dengan cepat. Hembusan angin pagi yang sejuk mengibaskan rambut kuning Naruto. Embun-embun pagi pun belum menghilang. Naruto menunggangi kudanya dengan tersenyum menikmati sejuknya angin pagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia sampai di tempat latihan biasanya. Ia mengikat kekang kudanya di pohon dan membiarkannya memakan rumput hijau. Tanpa apa-apa lagi, Naruto langsung mengambil katananya dan menuju tengah-tengah hamparan hijau. Dia memajukan katananya ke depan dengan perlahan selama beberapa detik. Setelah itu, dia langsung mengayunkan katananya dengan cepat dan indah. Dia melakukan gaya-gaya dengan sangat indah, membayangkan dia sedang menyerang pemberontak.

Berjam-jam ia berlatih. Keringat mengguyur wajahnya. Dan ia pun berhenti berlatih untuk beristirahat.

"Kau sudah selesai, Naruto?" Tanya seseorang yang sedang bersandar di pohon sakura.

"Jyaaa... Sakura?! Sejak kapan kau ada di sana?!" Tentu saja Naruto terkejut dengan Sakura, yang entah datang dari mana sambil menunjuk ke arah Sakura.

"Entahlah." Sakura menuju ke arah Naruto. "Aku membawakan makanan. Kau pasti lapar." Sakura menyodorkan makanan yang ia bawa untuk Naruto dengan senyumannya yang lebar.

"Hehe.. Kau tumben sekali.. Jangan-jangan kau mulai menyukaiku.." Naruto dengan lantangnya mengemukakan pikiran yang terlintas di otak bodohnya sambil menyengir kegeeran dan menggaruk kepala belakannya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau jangan sembarangan! Aku membawakanmu bekal kemari karena ibumu yang memintaku, BODOH!" Seperti biasa, Sakura memang suka terbawa emosi. Dan ia langsung menjitak kepala kuning bodoh Naruto.

"Adu..duh... Sakit, tau..!" Naruto mengadu kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang dijitak oleh Sakura keras.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya, payah!" Sakura sambil menyilangkan tangannya dan membuang pandangannya.

Setelah itu, mereka duduk di bawah pohon sakura yang lebar dan menyantap makanan yang dibawakan Sakura. Mereka makan dengan tanpa ada pembicaraan.

"Hmm.. Naruto.." Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

"Hemm? Apa?" Naruto merespon Sakura sambil menyantap makanannya.

"Kau kenapa terus melatih keahlian katanamu? Bukannya kau tidak ingin menjadi samurai?" Tanya Sakura dengan pandangan yang bingung untuk meminta jawaban dari sahabatnya.

"Apa boleh buat.. Ayahku, kan, samurai terhebat. Dan juga ini keinginan ibuku yang sangat menyeramkan itu.. Lalu, ayah-ibuku sudah mendaftarkanku untuk masuk kelompok militer." Ekspresi Naruto sedikit sweatdrop menandakan dia kesal dengan ayah-ibunya.

"Tapi kau, kan, bisa mengikuti ninja.. tidak harus menjadi samurai.. Toh, sama-sama masuk militer." Saran Sakura sambil menaikkan jari telunjuknya ke atas seperti gaya Wiston Curcill.

"Iya juga.. Tapi mereka menginginkanku memegang katana untuk melindungi Edo.." Naruto yang semakin sweatdrop menerima kenyataan hidupnya.

"Ya.. Kalau begitu.. Itu akan menjadi derita untukmu.. Ha-ha-ha.." Jelas Sakura penuh dengan sindiran dan ekspresi evilsmirk dan ketawa jahat.

"Sakura.. Kau tega..(TT_TT)"

 **ooOoo**

Setelah mereka selesai makan, mereka menuju ke kediaman masing-masing dengan menunggangi kuda masing-masing.

Naruto masuk melalui gerbang depan kediaman Namikaze dan memasukkan kudanya ke kandang. Terlihat sang kakak sedang memberi makan kuda-kuda yang ada di sana.

"Kau sudah pulang. Ayah dan ibu sedang menunggumu di dalam. Tapi kau jangan terkejut sama yang mereka bilang nanti." Jelas sang kakak tanpa ekspresi. Dia mirip dengan Naruto sang adik namun warna rambut dan sifat serta kecerdasan atau kepintaran mereka berbeda.

"Menma... Kau bisa tidak senyum sedikit untuk adikmu ini.!" Naruto yang muak dengan kakaknya yang tidak pernah memiliki ekspresi.

"Sudah kubilang! Kau harus memanggilku Kakak, payah!" Menma menaikkan volume bicaranya seperti teriak karena Naruto yang tidak sopan dan langsung menjitak kepala adiknya yang sembrono itu.

"Aduh! Kepalaku ini sangat mahal, tau! Kenapa kalian tuh seenaknya saja menjitaknya! Payah!" Naruto kesal karena hari ini dia sudah dijitak dua kali. Pertama oleh sahabat yang tempramental dan kedua oleh kakak yang enggan memberikan senyuman.

 **ooOoo**

Di kamarnya (Pavillium), Naruto sedang mundar-mandir kebingungan. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya yang jelas dia sangat bingung dan frustasi.

"Naruto.. Boleh aku masuk?!" Seorang lelaki dari luar kamar meminta izin untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

"Emm.. Masuklah, Menma.." Naruto memberikan izin Menma masuk ke tempatnya. Dan setelah diberikan izin, menma langsung menggeser pintu dan masuk.

"Kau kenapa? Gara-gara rencana ibu tadi?" Tanya Menma dengan nada menyindir.

"Menurutmu bagaimana, Menma?! Pertama harus jadi samurai.. Sekarang suruh menikah?! Yang benar saja!" Keluhan Naruto yang hanya dapat dibicarakan kepada kakanya, Menma.

Ett.. Tunggu dulu. Menikah? Naruto harus menikah? Kok bisa..? Baiklah.. akan saya jelaskan apa yang terjadi sebelum itu.. Simak baik-baik autho gaje ini :v

 **...**

Setelah Menma memberitahukan bahwa ayah dan ibu sedang menunggu Naruto, Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam menghampiri mereka.

"Ayah.. Ibu.. Ada apa? Kata Menma kalian mencariku.." Tanya Naruto dengan lantang dan sambil menghampiri mereka berdua sambil mengusap-usap rambut kuningnya.

"Kau ini! Kau jangan memanggil kakakmu dengan namanya saja, anak nakal!" Uzumaki Kushina, Ibu Naruto yang menyeramkan langsung mengeluarkan aura seramnya setelah mendengar Naruto memanggil kakaknya, Menma dengan namanya.

"Kushina. Kamu sudah lupa, ya?" Suara lembut yang berusaha menenangkan Kushina yang keluar dari topik pembicaraan keluar dari seorang lelaki, Namikaze Minato yang langsung mendaratkan kedua tangannya di bahu Kushina.

"Ah, iya benar.. Naruto.. Kau akan kami jodohkan.." Kushina dengan girangnya ingin menjodohkan Naruto, sambil menepuk kedua tangannya .

"A..Apa!? Yang benar saja! Ayah.. Ada apa ini?!" Naruto yang terkejut dan juga marah mendengar bahwa ia akan dijodohkan oleh sang Ibu.

"Lebih baik kau menuruti Ibumu, Naruto. Ayah tidak dapat membantumu.." Jelas Minato yang mengetahui kalau Naruto menginginkannya untuk mengembalikan akal sehat Ibunya.

"Kalian benar-benar keterlaluan! Aku tidak akan menikah!" Bentak Naruto yang begitu keras lalu ia meninggalkan Minato dan Kushina dengan raut wajah yang marah.

"Dasar anak tak tau berterima kasih! Aku ini Ibumu, tau!" Bentak balik Kushina kepada putranya dengan sangat menyeramkan, namun Naruto tidak memperdulikannya.

 **...**

Okeh.. Jadi menikahkan Naruto itu adalah idenya Uzumaki Kushina, Ibu Naruto dan Menma, juga istri Namikaze Minato. Naruto memang hidupnya selalu diatur oleh Kushina. Pertama menjadikannya samurai, padahal Naruto tidak ingin menjadi samurai. Dan sekarang menikahkan Naruto entah dengan siapa. Kenapa harus Naruto? Kenapa bukan Menma yang putra pertama?

Baiklah kita lanjut lagi ke percakapan Naruto dan Menma.

"Kau kenapa? Gara-gara rencana ibu tadi?" Tanya Menma dengan nada menyindir.

"Menurutmu bagaimana, Menma?! Pertama harus jadi samurai.. Sekarang suruh menikah?! Yang benar saja!" Keluhan Naruto yang hanya dapat dibicarakan kepada kakaknya, Menma.

"Heh.. ternyata benar. Lalu kau mau apa? Kabur dari kediaman Namikaze, keluarga dengan seorang samurai terkemuka di Edo ini? Lalu memberontak Namikaze?" Ucapan Menma sangatlah tidak membantu. Mendengarnya, Naruto kesal karena Menma selalu saja menyindirnya. Mentang-mentang hidupnya yang tidak diatur oleh Kushina. Naruto mengepal tangannya dengan sangat kuat sehingga tangannya mulai memerah dan terlihat dari ekspresinya, dia makin kesal dan kesal.

"Kau... Tidak bisakah kau peduli padaku? Aku ini adikmu satu-satunya, Menma.. Apa kau tidak pernah menganggapku?" Naruto mencoba menahan amarahnya dengan memohon kepada Menma untuk menbantunya.

"Lalu kau mau aku apa? Apa yang kau inginkan? Memangnya kau pikir aku akan diam saja jika adikku sedang kesulitan?" Jelas Menma sambil meraih pundak adiknya. Sebenarnya, walau Menma terlihat cuek, dia tetap menyayangi adiknya itu. Mungkin dengan cara yang berbeda.

"Lakukan apa saja, supaya Ibu menarik perkataannya. Supaya aku tidak dijodohkan.." Pinta Naruto sambil memeluk Menma erat menandakan berterima kasih kepada Menma yang bersedia membantunya.

"Baiklah.. Akan kuusahakan. Tapi ingat, kau jangan melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang ada di otak bodohmu itu. Jangan sampai Ibu berubah menjadi.. Kau tau menjadi apa..." Balas Menma dengan sedikit terkekeh dan mengelus-elus punggung adiknya.

 **ooOoo**

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasanya Naruto menuju tempat latihannya. Ia menunggangi kudanya dengan sangat cepat karena jalan masih sepi.

Tiba-tiba saja, kuda Naruto melempar Naruto ke belakang. Naruto bingung dengan apa yang menghalangi jalannya menuju tempat latihannya. Naruto bangkit dari jatuhnya dan melihat apa yang menghalangi jalannya.

Terdapat seseorang mengenakan tudung yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya sedang terduduk jatuh. Sepertinya orang itu merintih kesakitan dan sedikit syok.

"Hmm.. Kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang terluka? Kenapa kau langsung menyelonong saja tanpa melihat-lihat dulu.." Naruto memastikan keadaan orang itu sambil membungkukkan badannya dan berusaha melihat wajah orang itu.

"A..ano. A..ak..aku gak kenapa-napa.." Jawab orang itu dengan sedikit terbata-bata dan sambil membersihkan badannya dari debu namun wajahnya masih belum terlihat.

"Ah.. maaf.. Mari, kubantu.." Naruto berusaha membantu orang itu sambil menyodorkan tangannya. Orang bertudung itu pun, menerima bantuan Naruto dengan meletakkan tangannya ke tangan Naruto. Naruto memandangi tangannya. Tangan mungil dan putih. Tangan yang selembut kain sutera. 'Tangan seorang gadis?' pikir Naruto dalam benakknya.

Orang bertudung itupun bangkit dari jatuhnya dan langsung melepaskan tudungnya. Dan ternyata, pikiran Naruto benar. Orang bertudung itu adalah seorang gadis.

 **...**

 **~TO BE CONTINUE**

 _ **Note :**_

 _ **Menma yang saya pakai, Menma yang rambutnya masih hitam, sebelum dikalahkan Naruto. Terus, latar suasananya itu kaya masih tradisional. Semuanya, mulai dari rumah-rumahnya sampai ke politik. Kalau gak tau latar/setting tempatnya, liat aja di google. Bayangin aja masih kaya zaman kerajaan. Gomen kalau ceritanya abal banget dan gak menarik. Kalau gak suka gak usah dibaca :v Kalau ada kritikan, silahkan riviewnya. Ini 100% imajinasi Author sendiri. Jadi kalo misalnya ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain atau film, atau lainnya.. Author gak tau apa-apa.. karena Author gak plagiat.**_ __ __


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Samurai**

 **Cast :** tokoh-tokoh Naruto Shippuden

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rated :** T

 **Warning :** OOC, AU, gaje, pendek, Typo, no EYD/?/.

 **Pairing :** NaruHina; SasuSaku

 **Genre :** Romance-Hurt/Comfort-Friendship-Family

 **Chapter :** 2

 **Author :** RisaAtsugata (Authornya cewek!)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ooOoo**

 **RECAP**

"A..ano. A..ak..aku tidak kenapa-napa.." Jawab orang itu dengan sedikit terbata-bata dan sambil membersihkan badannya dari debu namun wajahnya masih belum terlihat.

"Ah.. maaf.. Mari, kubantu.." Naruto berusaha membantu orang itu sambil menyodorkan tangannya. Orang bertudung itu pun, menerima bantuan Naruto dengan meletakkan tangannya ke tangan Naruto. Naruto memandangi tangannya. Tangan mungil dan putih. Tangan yang selembut kain sutera. 'Tangan seorang gadis?' pikir Naruto dalam benakknya.

Orang bertudung itupun bangkit dari jatuhnya dan langsung melepaskan tudungnya. Dan ternyata, pikiran Naruto benar. Orang berjubah itu adalah seorang gadis.

 **NEXT**

Orang berjubah itu menunjukkan wajahnya. Wajahnya sangat cantik. Bermata putih keunguan seperti berlian. Berambut kehitaman panjang.

'Aku sepertinya mengenalnya..' pikir Naruto dalam benakknya, yang sepertinya mengenal gadis yang ia tabrak dengan kudanya beberapa menit lalu.

Namun setelah menunjukkan wajahnya, dia berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang memandangi wajahnya sedari tadi tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa yang berusaha mengingat gadis itu.

 **ooOoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA**

Aku lari meninggalkan pria yang menabrakku tadi dengan kudanya. Seperti yang kalian tau, aku adalah putri mahkota Edo. Putri yang akan menjadi ratu dan memerintah Edo. Kalian pasti berpikir, bukannya seorang putri, apa lagi putri mahkota, tidak bisa meninggalkan istana tanpa para pengawal. Aku kabur dari istana. Namun bukan kabur selamanya. Aku hanya menenangkan pikiranku sebentar. Entah kenapa, aku tidak ingin memerintah kerajaan itu disaat banyak yang menginginkan kematianku.

Aku terus berlari menuju hutan. Hutan dimana aku bisa menghilangkan semua beban hidupku. Dimana aku dapat berteriak dan bernyanyi sesukaku tanpa terdengar oleh orang-orang istana yang melarangku membuat bising.

Aku menghentikan larianku dengan jalan santai sedikit terengah-engah. Berusaha mengatur napasku. Aku mengarahkan jalanku ke sungai kecil. Kujadikan tanganku sebagai wadah untuk menampung air sejuk dari sungai. Lalu kuminum air itu untuk melepas dahaga. Ah, airnya sangat sejuk.

Aku membaringkan badanku di pinggiran sungai. Membiarkan kakiku dibasahi sungai.

"Menjadi ratu dari rakyat yang menginginkan kematianku? Yang benar saja.." Aku mencibir kecil.

"Kau benar. Maka dari itu.. biar kuambil nyawamu agar kau tak perlu menjadi ratu.." Aku langsung membangunkan diriku yang terbaring kelelahan setelah mendengar kata-kata itu. Aku menengok ke kanan-kiri untuk mencari pemilik suara, namun tak dapat kutemukan.

"Siapa kau? Bagaimana kau mengambil nyawaku! Berhadapan denganku saja kau tak berani! Cih.. pengecut!" Aku menunjukkan keberanianku. Walau sebenarnya aku sangat takut. Namun memang itu yang kuinginkan. Aku ingin menunjukkan keberanianku kepada semua orang yang selalu menganggapku pengecut.

"Cih. Memangnya siapa yang pengecut!" Suara misterius itu terdengar kembali. Seperti memberitahukan bahwa akulah pengecutnya. Ya, memang akulah pengecutnya. Aku memang pengecut.

Pemilik suara misterius itu menunjukkan badannya. Ia keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Ternyata, kau tak pernah lelah untuk mengambil nyawaku... Kukira kau sudah mati.. ternyata kau masih hidup." Aku mencibir kecil kepada seorang pemuda bertopeng dan memegang katana itu.

"Huh.. kau sombong sekali.. P-U-T-E-R-I. Putri yang diramalkan kelahirannya akan membawa kesialan. Putri yang memiliki kekuatan aneh. Kekuatan I-B-L-I-S!" Pemuda itu berbicara penuh penekanan dan sangat pedas. Aku mengepal kedua tanganku kuat. Mataku mulai berlinang. Namun kutahan amarah dan kesedihanku.

Dari perkataan pemuda itu, kalian dapat juga menyimpulkan, kalau para pemberontak yang mengincar nyawaku sebenarnya bukan memberontak negara seperti pengkhianat yang kalian pikirkan pada awalnya. Mereka ingin membunuhku juga demi negara. Karena diramalkan, bahwa kelahiranku itu adalah bencana bagi Edo. Putri yang diramalkan adalah jelmaan iblis. Putri yang diramalkan suatu saat akan menjiwai jiwa iblis. Namun, aku tidak percaya dengan ramalan dukun-dukun itu. Aku menentangnya, walau terkadang aku putus asa, dan sedikit mempercayainya.

"Cih. Aku masih bingung dengan orang-orang seperti kalian. Kita ada di era Edo. Era yang sudah mulai tidak berpikiran tradisional lagi. Tapi kalian masih saja percaya pada dukun-dukun bodoh itu." Aku berusaha menenangkan emosiku. Nampak pemuda itu sepertinya merasa kesal dengan perkataan yang keluar dari mulutku. Pemuda itu memegang erat katananya.

"Kau, Putri sialan! Matilah kau!" pemuda itu melepaskan dan langsung melempar sarung katananya dan langsung menebiskan katananya kearah leherku. Namun aku menghindar dan rambutku terpotong.

Mataku hanya membelalak melihat rambutku tergeletak di tanah. Aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Hanya saja. aku berpikir tadi nyaris saja. Aku langsung lari melewati sungai memasuki hutan meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Kali ini, kubiarkan lagi kau lolos, Putri.."

 **End**

 **ooOoo**

"Apa?! Kau bilang apa tadi, Menma!?" Naruto meminta Menma untuk mengulangi perkataannya dengan suara yang sangat keras sehingga membuat Menma mengusap-usap telinganya.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya. Aku tak perlu mengulanginya lagi."

Naruto meninggalkan Menma. Dia menuju danau (kolam) kediaman Namikaze. Di sana terlihat wanita cantik bersurai merah panjang mengenakan kimono ungu yang cantik. Ya, Kushina. Ibu Naruto.

Apa lagi masalah Naruto dan Kushina? Apa Kushina membuat ide-ide konyol yang tidak disukai oleh Naruto lagi?

"Ibu!" Naruto memanggil ibunya dengan lantang dari kejauhan dan menghampirinya menuju jembatan kolam. Kushina tidak menghiraukan dan meneruskan memberi makan ikan-ikan.

Sebelum Naruto menghampiri Kushina yang pura-pura tidak dengar, Menma menarik lengan Naruto membawanya menjauh dari tempat Kushina. Walau Naruto mencoba untuk melepaskan diri, namun tidak berhasil. Genggaman Menma sangat kuat.

"Lepaskan, Menma!" teriak Naruto yang masih berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun tak dihiraukan oleh Menma.

"Naruto! Kau jangan salah paham! Aku menerima tawaran ini bukan karena dirimu! Tapi karena aku ingin! Kau jangan sampai diusir oleh ibu!" Bentak Menma yang masih menggenggam erat lengan Naruto.

"Ma..maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto yang meminta penjelasan dari kakaknya.

"Kau tau maksudku.." Menma melepaskan genggamannya dan kembali ke gaya bicaranya seperti biasa.

"K..k..kau.. ingin menikah atas kemauanmu sendiri?"

"Mmm.."

"Astaga, Menma! Selamat! Akhirnya kau akan berkeluarga! Dan mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi paman.." Naruto melingkari tubuh Menma dengan tangannya dengan sangat erat sehingga membuat Menma sesak napas.

"Kau ini selalu berpikiran bodoh! Paman apanya, hah!?" Menma melepaskan pelukan adiknya dan langsung menjitak keras kepala kuning bodoh Naruto :v

"Fufuh.. Nikah!~ Nikah!~ Nikah!~" Goda Naruto kepada Menma sambil menaburkan bunga-bunga dari keranjang yang digantungkan di lengan Naruto ke arah Menma. Membuat Menma marah dan langsung mengambil keranjang berisikan bunga yang dibawa Naruto entah sejak kapan, lalu menginjak keranjang itu besertakan bunga-bunganya lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat. Naruto langsung pundung di bawah pohon kesemek.

 **ooOoo**

Naruto sedang berbaring di hamparan rumput tempat biasa ia latihan. Ia ditemani oleh salah satu temannya. Mereka sedari tadi hanya berbaring menikmati sejuknya angin dan memandangi lautan langit. Kesunyian menyelimuti sampai Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa menjadi samurai terhebat itu.. benar-benar impianmu?" Naruto mengeluarkan suaranya bertanya kepada temannya yang menemaninya berbaring.

"Hn.. tapi bukan seorang samurai untuk membinasakan pemberontak. Tapi.. untuk sesuatu... Dan untuk sesuatu itu aku harus masuk militer kerajaan.. Sesuatu yang indah tapi berduri api.." Jelas Sasuke dengan penuh dendam dan penekanan dalam setiap kata.

"Apa maksudmu?! Pasti misi yang diberikan panglima samurai kepada kita saat menjadi anggota militer, ya.. memberantas pemberontak yang mulai menyebar.. Kau mau dituduh sebagai pemberontak dan dihukum mati?!" Bentak Naruto yang khawatir dengan temannya itu.

"Aku tak peduli walau aku menjadi pemberontak. Tujuanku hanya satu! Dan aku akan menggapainya entah dengan cara apapun! Aku tak peduli, bahkan harus mengotori katanaku dengan darah kerajaan bahkan temanku!"

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu? Kenapa kau sekejam itu? Apa suatu saat kau akan menghunuskan katanamu itu kepadaku juga?" tanya Naruto sendu dengan kelakuan dan sifat teman kecilnya yang semakin hari semakin berubah seperti kerasukan setan. Seperti bahwa temannya itu adalah iblis. Sampai-sampai Naruto pernah memukul wajahnya karena mendengar kata-kata pedas temannya itu.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan kepadamu jika kau menghalangiku." Jawabnya dengan mata yang sedikit sinis melihat langit.

Naruto melihat wajah Sasuke memandangi langit seperti itu seakan kalau dia memiliki banyak penderitaan. Naruto sangat sedih melihat Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto memeluk Sasuke dan menciumnya. Sasuke hanya diam seakan menerima bibirnya dicium oleh Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE**

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu? Kenapa kau sekejam itu? Apa suatu saat kau akan menghunuskan katanamu itu kepadaku juga?" Naruto menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bertubi-tubi kepadaku. Aku diam sesaat. Aku mengenang sedikit masa suramku.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan kepadamu jika kau menghalangiku." Aku menjawab tanpa memperdulikan perasaan Naruto yang sudah menjadi teman- Ah, bukan.. lebih tepatnya sahabatku sejak kecil.

Aku hanya menatap langit di hadapanku yang tak dapat kuraih dengan ekspresi penuh dendam. Diriku memang diselimuti banyak dendam. Ingin kubuka semua suramnya hidupku kepada Naruto. Tapi mungkin belum saatnya aku menceritakan dendam yang kusimpan selama ini kepada mereka. Menceritakan masa laluku yang suram kepada Naruto dan memberitahukan bahwa aku adalah Uciha. Dimana suatu insiden yang membuat aku kehilangan keluaragaku. Yang membuat Uciha punah walau masih ada beberapa Uciha selain diriku. Yang membuat tujuan hidupku berbelok.

Aku dapat mengetahui bahwa sedari tadi Naruto menatapku dengan perasaan yang membuat hatinya tercabik-cabik menjadi hati cincang akibat ucapanku. Tiba-tiba Naruto melingkari tubuhnya ke badanku. Aku tersentak saat Naruto memelukku. Aku dapat merasakan pelukan tulusnya yang hangat. Dan tiba-tiba saja bibir Naruto mendarat di bibirku. Tanpa sepengetahuannya aku mengeluarkan air mata. Dari ciuman yang diberikannya aku merasa kalau sepertinya diriku sangatlah jahat seperti iblis. Aku bahkan mungkin akan menusuk jantung Naruto dengan katanaku jika dia menghalangi tujuan hidupku. 'Maafkan aku, Naruto. Aku sudah terlanjur sejauh ini..'

 **End**

 **ooOoo**

Hari ini adalah hari dimana semua calon samurai kerajaan diseleksi dan setelah itu akan diumumkan hasilnya dan langsung diberi misi. Naruto sudah siap untuk memenuhi cita-cita sang ibu tercinta untuk menjadi seorang samurai kerajaan dan akan naik pangkat. Tapi, di sisi lain ia juga merasa takut. Memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan ibunya kepadanya jikalau nanti ia tidak diterima. Setiap memikirkan itu, ia mengingat kata-kata Sakura. "Kau tenang saja. Kau ini, kan, anak dari samurai terhebat.. Anak dari Namikaze Minato. Seorang Namikaze! Jadi sebelum kau diseleksi, juga paling mereka sudah menaruh harapan padamu. Di sana nanti juga ada Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai, dan yang lain.". Itulah tutur kata yang selalu terngiang di kepalaku.

Naruto keluar dari paviliumnya. Ia menuju ruang makan keluarga Namikaze. Di sana sudah ada Minato dan Kushina, juga Menma. Sang nenek, pun, bahkan sudah ada di sana, Tsunade. Biasanya Tsunade makan di kediamannya. Di kediaman Namizake bagian sebelah barat.

"Wah.. Tsunade-sama juga sarapan di sini? Tidak seperti biasanya.." Naruto menyindir neneknya yang jarang berkunjung mengunjungi cucunya.

"Kau menyindirku, Cucu tak berguna?" Tsunade mengejek Naruto dengan kata-kata yang pedas yang penuh dengan penekanan.

"Cucu tak berguna? Kau benar-benar tega, Tsunade-sama.."

Naruto langsung duduk di depan meja makan yang penuh dengan banyak makanan tradisional yang membuat air liur mengalir. Naruto langsung melahap makanannya, begitu juga yang lainnya. Mereka makan dengan bahagia sambil sedikit-sedikit berbicara.

Setelah itu, Naruto langsung pamit kepada keluarganya dan pergi membawa katananya dengan kudanya menuju istana kerajaan Edo. Di mana semua calon samurai diseleksi. Memang menjadi samurai itu, adalah cita-cita para pemuda di Edo. Namun tidak dengan pemuda yang satu ini, ya, Naruto. Naruto lebih suka menjadi ninja dari pada menjadi samurai. Kalian sudah tahu alasannya kenapa.

Butuh waktu kurang lebih setengah jam dari kediaman Namikaze menuju Istana Edo yang saat ini yang memerintah adalah keluarga Hyuuga. Seleksi dimulai tengah hari. Memang masih lama dari sekarang. Naruto sengaja keluar lebih awal. Dia ingin menenangkan dulu dirinya di tebing melihat pemandangan.

Sesampainya di sana, dia turun dari kudanya dan mengikat kekang kudanya di pohon seperti biasa. Jalannya menuju pinggiran tebing terhenti, melihat seorang gadis yang ia tabrak dengan kuda beberapa hari lalu. Gadis itu sedang menikmati angin dengan merentangkan tangan dan menutup matanya melawan arus angin. Seakan gadis itu ingin terbang.

Mata Naruto membulat terkejut kekita dia melihat gadis itu memajukan badannya ke depan mengira bahwwa dia akan jatuh. Badan gadis itu semakin condong ke depan dan ia tersenyum seraya berkata "Selamat tinggal" dengan sangat lembut dan halus.

 **...**

 **~TO BE CONTINUE**

 _ **NOTE : Mungkin kedepannya agak lama di update.. karena saya udh kelas 9, jadi udah banyak kelas tambahan buat pemantapan UN yang bentar lagi. Saya tidak memaksa untuk riview. Karena mungkin riview tak penting. Tapi bagi saya yang terpenting adalah saran kalian untuk kedepannya lebih bagus. Jadi saya tidak membutuhkan riview yang mengode-ngode, menjelek-jelekkan, mengeluh, dan mematahkan semangat!.. jadi kalo mau ngasih saran, kasih aja langsung dan dengan alasannya biar jadi pengetahuan buat kita semua. Jadi jangan ngode-ngode gitu, karena saya gak peka! Makasih buat saran-saran yang membuat saya tersadar. Sebagai author, saya seharusnya menjelaskan hal-hal seperti pairingnya lebih jelas. Nah, itu udah saya usahain di sini.. tapi kalo masih ada yang kurang jelas bisa riview. Trus yang satu lagi, saran untuk bahasanya jangan terlalu gaul karena nanti melenceng dari alur, ya(?).. udah saya usahain.. tapi kyanya masih gak bisa.. jadi gomen..selain itu juga, bukannya zaman Edo itu memasuki zaman modern? Tapi gapapa, lah.. semua boleh berpendapat. Buat yang lainnya, ini udah dilanjut.. maaf kurang memuaskan. Mungkin romance scene NaruHina di chap selanjutnya. Gomen ne, kalo ada yaoi dikit _ sebenernya, ini masih minggu UAS.. tapi karena saya bosen, makanya bikin fic di tengah-tengah ujian.. :v and just for information, AuthorRisa is female/woman. So, i don't want you all call me 'gan' or 'mas' anymore for the future.. :v sorry buat yang ngerasa kesindir.. saya gak bermaksud kok :v sorry juga notenya panjang buangettt.. :3 oh, iya.. jangan lupa mampir juga ke fic saya (baru 2 chap) SHINMITSU.. kalo gak mau gapapa :v kalo ada keluhan/kritik secara pribadi bisa lewat line (id:rissatarissa12) dengan senang hati saya terima.. :v**_


End file.
